


Obliviate

by fanficaddictsanonymous



Series: Immune [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Muggle Life, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Post-Hogwarts, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficaddictsanonymous/pseuds/fanficaddictsanonymous
Summary: PROMPT: Turns out, some people can be born naturally immune to magic the same way people can be born naturally immune to some diseases. You, a muggle, just figured that out when a pair of wizards tried to obliviate you and failedFreya was just your typical uni student living in Manchester. She was just trying to take a lunch break from her essay when her entire world is flipped upside down by the mysterious and strange Sirius Black, the boyfriend of her flatmate, Marlene. While she finds Black strange his friend may hold the key to putting a little magic into her life unless she already holds the key herself.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Series: Immune [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688533
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Obliviate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, if you're reading this then you've decided my fic was worthy of a chance. I humbly thank you and hope you enjoy it! This is my first foray back into writing fics in a very long time and I thoroughly enjoyed it. If this one is well received I have a few ideas for additional one-shots to create a mini-series to explore the relationships introduced here and that follow Freya on her journey to understand the magical world.

** Obliviate **

There were several things Freya noticed when she woke up; first and foremost was the agonizing throbbing pain in her head, the second was that she was on the floor, and the third was that she was definitely not alone. She could hear two quiet, arguing voices drifting through the archway that led to her sitting room.

“Are you an idiot, Padfoot?” an unfamiliar voice seethed. “Now, Moon-” another voice, this one familiar but it’s owner’s name just out of reach in Freya’s head, tried to answer but was cut off by the first again, “That was a rhetorical question, by the way, as this entire situation proves you lost one too many brain cells in the Shrieking Shack.” Freya could hear the panic in the unknown voice as the man paced in her sitting room.

“It was an accident! I was trying to surprise Marlene. You know she’s been stressed at work and her Healer exams are coming up. Her flatmate wasn’t even supposed to be here this weekend!”

“You just obliviated a muggle, Pads! Prongs is going to have to pull all sorts of strings at the Auror office this time”

“It’s not like the ministry would have done any different, she _saw,_ Remus, I had to do something.” He said, then added on in a tone reminiscent of a toddler, “I’m an auror too, I do have that authority… when directed to do so...”

With the mention of her flatmate, Freya realized the familiar voice belonged to Marlene’s boyfriend, something Black. She’d only met him a few times and as much as she liked Marlene, some of the company she kept was… _strange_. She didn’t understand what their conversation was about, too many of the words she didn’t recognise. Freya tried to open her eyes but the harsh fluorescent lights of her hideously outdated kitchen forced her to close them again with a loud groan. The voices in the other room stopped abruptly then she heard Sirius whisper, “Moony, go make sure I didn’t…you know… make her loopy”. Highly offended Freya was about to tell Black where exactly he could shove it when she heard a scuffle and a few thumps before someone was pushed towards her.

She heard the man right himself and footsteps approach her hesitantly. It wasn’t until she sensed someone leaning over her that Freya squinted into the face of a man with sandy brown hair and friendly, seafoam green eyes that were widened slightly more than normal. “Erm, hello, my name is Remus Lupin, I’m a friend of Sirius” he reached out a hand to help her sit up. Freya grasped his hand and sat up before leaning against the kitchen counter and rubbing her temples. “Freya” she grunted, and he looked confused before she added, “that’s my name, Freya”. Remus’ eyebrows rose a little before looking back at Black who nodded slightly. “and what about your flatmate? What’s her name?” asked Remus, biting his lip as he waited for her to answer. “Marlene, but if you’re friends with Black than you already know that”. Remus just nodded his head slightly before asking her age.

Freya was becoming increasingly irritated and confused as Remus continued to ask her question after question: “how old are you?” 22, “what city are we in?” Manchester, “what’s your job” student. With each answer, Remus looked to Black for confirmation before asking another. “Sorry, but are we in some weird speed dating show or is there a point to all these questions” Freya snapped. Remus looked amused before he awkwardly ran a hand through his hair and avoided her eyes as he explained that she slipped and hit her head, so he wanted to make sure everything was in order. She might have found him endearing, attractive even, if she believed a word he said.

Freya eyed the two men, both of whom refused to look directly at her, as doubt immediately settled in. “If I fell…” she spoke slowly, “why were you blaming Black and why did he say it was an accident?”. The men looked at each other before Black laughed and bounced into the room with a grin plastered to his face, “Oh well you see, I was trying to make Marlene dinner as a treat and well, you came in and slipped on a puddle, so it was my fault, but also an accident, don’t worry kitten I’m not out to get you”, Black’s grey eyes winked at her before sitting down at the table.

She wasn’t sure why, but something niggled at the back of her head that seemed to whisper ‘lie, he’s lying’, but why would he lie? She licked her lips before speaking again, “What’s obliviate? And what the hell is a muggle?” Black laughed again, but it sounded forced before he coughed and blamed his childhood, words his friends made up over the years. “We even gave ourselves nicknames, didn’t we Moony?” Black threw a grin at his friend.

She looked over at Remus who grinned too, but it was tighter than Black’s and his eyes wandered back to Freya’s before he helped her to her feet. “You should probably get some rest, but we’ll make sure Marlene knows you hit your head, she uh she’ll know what to do”.

“Right, thanks,” Freya said slowly, eyes still assessing the men in front of her who looked everything but at ease despite Black’s obvious attempts to appear so. She knew that Marlene would know exactly what to do if she really had hit her head, her flatmate was studying to be a nurse or _healer_ as Black had said, but Freya was certain the unrelenting ache in her head did _not_ come from a slip. Despite this, she started to her room, looking back to see that the men had resumed their whispered argument from earlier, stopping abruptly when they noticed her watching them. Remus and Black both lifted a hand to wave at her, lips thin before turning back to each other when she closed the door to her room.

Freya went to her bed and laid down hoping to find relief from her splitting headache in the darkness of her room, but her mind was racing, trying to figure out what had really happened, but she felt like she was missing a piece of the puzzle and the harder she tried to find it the more pain she felt rip across her head. She dug in the drawer of her bedside table, pulling out some ibuprofen before laying down and falling into a fitful sleep. When she woke up, she would get to the bottom of it, she was sure, she just needed some rest first.

When she woke it was to find that the sun had set hours ago and she could still hear voices in the flat, only this time Marlene was among them and she sounded furious. This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence; Marlene was quick-tempered at the best of times and not as amused by Black as he seemed to think. However, this time Freya could hear Marlene hiss her name as she was viciously tongue lashed her boyfriend and his friend. Freya got up gingerly, her head still pounding, and made her way to the sitting room to intervene and, hopefully, get them to stop fighting so she could go back to bed.

As she rounded corridor though she saw the two men on the couch, Black looking indignant while Remus looked thoroughly abashed, as Marlene gesturing wildly with her hand screamed, “Why would you use magic in a flat I share with a muggle!?”

At the word, ‘magic’ Freya’s head seemed to split open and she screamed as she fell to her knees in agony. She started feeling the puzzle pieces in her memory throwing themselves about, whizzing around each other, the fog finally clearing as the last piece was discovered and put into place. She gasped as the pain dissolved from her head, looking up she saw 3 pairs of eyes staring at her in; grey in confusion, blue in worry, and the seafoam looked on thoughtfully. “I remember,” she said, her eyes locking with Black’s grey ones. Remus stood up and hurried over helping her to the couch while Marlene and Black were looking at her in shock.

She did remember and she couldn’t understand how she’d ever forgotten, even for a few hours. She had been working on an essay at the library, the reason she had decided not to go visit her parents this weekend and decided to come home for a late lunch. She wasn’t expecting anyone to be there, yet when she opened the door, she heard noises and music coming from the kitchen. She had thought it was Marlene and called out to her, but when she entered the kitchen it was to see Black maneuvering about with pots and vegetables _flying_ around him, he seemed to be using a stick to make them dance to the music as he stirred something on the stove.

“What the hell!” Freya screeched and Black jumped around, the pots and veg falling to the floor with a loud crash as the music halted. “How were you doing that?” Freya asked, her mind racing as she tried to figure out if he had rigged little marionette strings into the ceiling. “Do what?” Black had answered, nervously pushing his black hair out of his face as he studied her. “The pots and veg were flying” Freya shrieked. He’d laughed at her telling her that obviously she’d been in the library too long and wasn’t she supposed to be gone this weekend anyway. “I know what I saw, it was like magic or something. You were making it do that”. Black considered her for a minute and seemed to be fighting with himself for a second before he’d nodded once and started to slowly walk towards her, stick in his hand.

“I’ll explain everything” he had said, “just sit down”. Freya didn’t want to sit down, but the next thing she knew she was sitting in one of the old wooden chairs she and Marlene had rescued for their kitchen table. Black sat across from her smiled weakly, “I’m sorry about this, truly. I know Marlene really likes you and you’ve been a good friend to her, but I can’t let you remember that. Muggles, non-magic people that is, you’re not supposed to know about us, so I have to make you forget”. Freya opened her mouth to ask how exactly he planned on doing that before the stick was in her face and Black’s grey eyes bored into hers as he muttered, “obliviate”.

Freya focused back on the present scene and looked at Black before stating, “I thought you said you’d make me forget?” He spluttered, “I did, well at least it was supposed to make you forget” and turned to look at Marlene and Remus, “How does she remember? That doesn’t make any sense?” Marlene just shook her head, obviously just as shocked as Black but Remus still had the thoughtful smile on his face, lips quirked at the edge. “Freya, do you mind if I try something?” he said, quickly adding, “I don’t want to make you forget, I just want to test a hypothesis”. A hypothesis, yes, science that’s something Freya understood, she nodded. Remus reached into his coat and pulled out another stick and pointed it at her, but this time the man with the stick looked friendly as he muttered, “Rictusempra”.

Nothing happened. Black and Marlene’s eyes grew impossibly large while Remus just smiled and admitted, “that was supposed to tickle you”. Freya huffed and bit out, “obviously you aren’t very good and whatever this is.” Black seemed to choke as Remus laughed, a hearty laugh this time and she realized he looked younger than he had in the kitchen. “She’s immune,” he said, “I read about it once, it’s rare and I’ve never met a muggle who was immune before, but I guess we don’t usually have a reason to go about using magic on muggles every day” he shot a look at Black who had the audacity to blush.

“Immune, sorry but immune to what?” she asked.

“magic, you’re immune to magic,” Remus said.

“Oh, this is going to be so fun” Black stated before he moved to stand, but Marlene shoved him back down moving to sit on the other side of Freya before speaking. “Well, I guess we have to explain everything now, you can’t be made to forget and it’s better you hear it from us than trying to find the answers on your own”.

Freya stared at them, trying to decide what question to ask first when Remus spoke again, “Wizards, we’re wizards, well Padfoot and I are, Marlene here is a witch”.

“And we’re all very, very good at magic” interrupted Black indignantly

Freya gaped at them, “are you serious?”

Black opened his mouth with a grin and said, “why yes, I’m completely Sirius” as the other two rolled their eyes before turning their attention back to Freya. They spent the next several hours answering any and all questions she had. The sun was beginning to break through the clouds before Marlene and Black-well Freya supposes she should call him Sirius now, headed to bed with the promise to answer any more questions in the morning. Sirius stopped abruptly and turned around, looking strained for a second and running his hand through his hair before saying, “Look Freya, I want to apologize, I shouldn’t have risked your memory like that. I panicked and well I called Remus to make sure I didn’t bugger it too bad…but I am sorry and I’m glad you’re okay” before turning and leaving the room.

She turned back to see Remus staring out the window at the moon and she moved towards him. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” She asked. His eyes turned towards her, but gone was the amusement and friendliness, in its stead was something Freya couldn’t quite place.

“The moon is a dangerous thing” he began, “The sun watches what I do, but the moon knows all my secrets”* he laughed at this, but it was tight and he was the only one in on the joke. “Never mind about that though”.

Remus stood up and turned to her, promising to be round sometime next week to check-in and make sure Sirius wasn’t bothering her too much. He started to spin in the middle of their flat, to _abbarate,_ or something when Freya reached out her hand to stop him. He looked at her questioningly as she smiled nervously, “Thanks for making sure Sirius hadn’t made me go loopy, don’t be a stranger”. He flushed before nodding and told her goodnight before turning on the spot and disappearing into thin air.

Freya smiled to herself as she skipped back to her room, falling onto her bed with a sigh and laughing. Magic, who would’ve thought? 

**Author's Note:**

> *The quote is from Wolves of Winter by JM Wonderland
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed this! Please, please, please leave a comment if you did and let me know if you would be interested in reading more from this little world! All my love, AM.


End file.
